


Cosy

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves coming home to his little family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosy

**Title:** Cosy  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Arthur loves coming home to his little family  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a cosy home.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 20 

It was Arthur's favourite part of the day. Leaving his office, coming home and opening the door to the Burrow. He would smell the left-over dinner warming in the oven. He loved the warmth of the fire Molly kept kindled against the wind that whistled through the cracks of the rickety house.

He had to work late. That was the way of it these days, and the children were sleeping. No pattering of small feet. No tiny voices shouting "Mum, I can't find..." 

He could stand at the door just drinking it all in for hours. This happy, quiet bliss.


End file.
